


Ebony Black

by msnlitadventures



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 04:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msnlitadventures/pseuds/msnlitadventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkness of night, the princess was born. A princess strong and courageous, but with whispers hidden in her heart. At that moment, something in the world shifted. A magical spell cast over it. That which only she herself could break. If she chooses to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. This is going to be a fairly dark take on Snow White. I am going to try to update as much as possible, but if the next chapter gets delayed, then you can check my blog (msnlitadventures.wordpress.com) for updates. I probably will also be posting updates on there sooner than on here. I hope you enjoy.  
> P.S. You can see a drawing I made for this story at http://msnlitadventures.deviantart.com/art/The-Lone-Gaub-Tree-in-the-Cherry-Blossom-Forest-552624471 or the illustrated version at https://youtu.be/i3hP5W8X4_c

There are secrets in the world that are not meant to be known. Ones that are born accidentally. Those that live in the shadows as myths. And if we are lucky, they die in the depths of the unknown. While they survive, these secrets try to escape from their realm. And by any measure wish to consume reality. If they are strong enough, they succeed. And break free. This is a danger beyond any other.

Such a secret exists in our time. A secret that has been searching. Trying to find a host. It has come close many times. Nearly latching onto a soul. A slave to accept its darkness. But the unsaid power that separates the existence of these secrets from the living stood as a barrier and won every time so far. This power is the cultivation of all the hope and justice in the world. It has been weakening though. Over time, it has been dying. Our faith has been failing us. And therefore causing this power that was once an unbreakable iron wall to turn as thin as paper, torn easily. Thus, leaving gaps between our worlds. If one of these gateways opens wide enough, and the secret passes through, then all will be lost. Everything loved. Everything protected. Everything known to us.

What is this deadly secret though? It is an evil too corrupted and manipulative for our world. Filled with only malice. With intentions of destruction. A secret that lives deep within a forest in the land of Atracor in the form of a seemingly innocent lone Gaub Tree, once known as the Fair Tree in honor of its fallen mother. Strangely out of place in a forest filled with Krauter Vesuvius, blooming cherry blossom trees, the Fair Tree stands strong and proud against a stone shaded maroon on its northern surface, bearing hundreds of persimmons, in hope of a lost wandering stranger. One may ask where this tree came from. Its history, or even its existence, is unknown to most in our time. Perhaps this is for the best, but for those curious, may it be known it is the very offspring of death and hatred.


	2. The Prisoner and His Savior

Atracor, a peaceful and quiet kingdom, was home to many happy families. The main town was lined with tall, colorful buildings, covered with multitudes of carvings of avians and celestial bodies. Mosaic designs covered the ground. An open, stone gazebo stood in the center of the town, where grand celebrations were held every day. Bright kites flew in the skies. Fresh flowers decorated the tall pillars. Feasts with fresh bread, honey and butter covered the tables as all the townsfolk ate together in unity. Hills surrounded the towns, where several smaller villages could be found. The children's laughter echoed through the rises of the ground where they tumbled through the grass. Melodies were sung every night under the luminous stars. The hearts of all were in serenity. All but one. From a stained glass of the palace, one depicting the ancient rulers of the land, a sad prince watched out towards the town. A prince by name, but a prisoner inside. A prisoner who rarely saw the sky or breathed in fresh air. One who had his entire life already etched into a timeline.

The prince had been betrothed to a wealthy salesman's daughter, with whom he was meant to rule the kingdom. But filled with the tension of having to take over the kingdom after his late father, he had sneaked away into town as an escape before meeting his soon to be bride. As he wandered here, he had spotted a young woman, a simple school teacher, playing with her students, interlinking hands with them and spinning in circles and falling to the ground in giggles. In wonderment of why they were so happy he approached them and asked them if he could join. Although she was startled and scared at first, she accepted and held his hand and made him spin in circles with them. He smiled for the first time in years that day, unconcerned of the onlookers and whispers. "Thank you for joining us today, your majesty," she hesitantly said at the end of the day. "Stephen. Stephen Black," he said simply. She nodded, a bit surprised, but on seeing his gaze she understood. "I'm Mia." That night, after a proper scolding from his mother for missing his meeting with his fiancé, he lay awake, gazing at his ceiling, fragmented portions of memories from his day replaying in a loop in his mind. He found himself in town again the next day and took Mia's outstretched hand once more. "Stephen, why do you come to us day after day?," she curiously asked one day. He remained silent, but he knew. He had fallen.

Mia showed Stephen how to value his existence by acknowledging his attributes. She called him gracious and warm-hearted. She taught him how to free himself from the burdens pressing upon his chest by grasping onto his own dreams. Slowly and unknowingly, she was saving him from a life of control, repetition and sadness. Spinning in circles turned into reading stories in whispered voices at the town library into learning the constellations together into the prince breaking his betrothal and showing up at the doorstep of her small hut in a neighboring village with a scroll tightly clenched in his hand. As the girl's alarmed mother unrolled the scroll and read the proposal inked into it, her first reaction was to turn and slap her daughter across her face, accusing her of tarnishing the family's honor. But as the poor girl held her reddening cheek in tears, she also felt a faint tug of pride in her heart as she watched the prince defend her innocence.

The prince had finally found his voice and Mia's name was all that fell from his lips. And Mia, formerly not daring to even view the prince as a friend, now found all her songs and fables to be written in Stephen's name. After much insistence and consideration, the marriage begrudgingly was agreed upon. Mia's family bid her farewell, while the new king's mother stiffly stood by the palace gates to welcome her new daughter-in-law. The wedding was small and simple as that was all the former queen felt such an alliance deserved, but Mia and Stephen were more than happy. But the years after marriage did not fair well for the new queen. The royal family did not think well of her. King Stephen's mother, although now stepped down from her title, retained a dominance over two and criticized the girl very harshly. She would keep her son busy to keep him away from his wife. She would scold Mia for the slightest of mistakes. And she would ridicule Mia's appearance regularly. Queen Mia was not what was classically seen as beautiful in the kingdom. The royals valued fair skin, dark hair, red lips, and bright eyes, none of which the queen had. Yet the king swore he had never seen a woman as beautiful as her. He said her golden skin made her look richer than any amount of jewels could. Her honey colored hair made her seem sweeter than the purest sugar. Her pale lips made her look as innocent as a child. And her eyes, they were dark and mysterious as if a million secrets were hidden behind them, but the king was blessed to know them all. Together they wove a happy life despite the resentful eyes watching them. When they were not performing their duties, you would find them still reading together in the palace library, spinning together in the great ballroom, or finding new constellations in the balconies.

Then one summer evening it was announced that Queen Mia was expecting. The kingdom rejoiced. The king and queen wore wide blissful smiles, hardly able to contain their joy. Even King Stephen's mother embraced her daughter-in-law tightly and congratulated her with a kiss to her forehead. For years they had been hoping to be blessed with a child, not only so they would have an heir to take over the kingdom, but also to fill their quiet lives with laughter and the pleasant burn in their calves from running after an eager toddler, after years of simply sitting and waving. Everyone in the kingdom spoke of the soon to be born young prince. Of course, the first born child of the royal family is always expected to be a male, so that he may grow up to become a strong ruler. And for generations the royal family has only been graced with sons, so why should this time be any different? Silently though, the king and queen wished for a daughter. A princess, one who will one day rule the kingdom justly with compassion rather than power. So that the king may order hundreds of dresses to be made for her. And the queen may brush her hair into braids at night. "I want her to be beautiful yet clever just like you," the king would say to the queen. The queen would humbly reply, "Clever she shall be, but if I would have to choose, I would have her heart be beautiful like yours, rather than have her adorn a charming complexion."

Queen Mia was overwhelmed with happiness. All she ever spoke of was her soon to be child and how she would pamper them in love. You could hear her content humming throughout the palace. She would sit and sew clothing for her child herself instead of simply going to the royal seamstress like most would. But she did not like staying indoors, saying her child wanted to breathe in the fresh air. When her husband was not home, she would often wander the outskirts of the town alone so she could talk to her unborn child in privacy, speaking about the beauty of the world around them. This became perhaps the biggest mistake she could have made. For it was this action which led her feet beyond the corners of the town barriers, into the forest of cherry blossoms.


	3. The Cherry Blossom Forest

The queen had been walking for a while now. She had watched the cherry blossoms blowing in the wind from her balcony window for so long, but had never dared to venture that far. She was hardly allowed to even visit her village where her family lived. But today she had felt particularly audacious and slipped away from her guards, letting her feet lead her into the forest. Right away she was overcome with the enchanting beauty that surrounded her. The pale pink flowers were in bloom right now, gracefully slipping off the branches and whisking away into the mountains. They looked like little sprites fluttering towards a new destination. The light breeze tinted her cheeks, but it made her feel lighter, as if she may possibly blow away with the wind, too. The sky was clear and a serene pale blue. The air smelled strongly of a sweet aroma unlike any other, like a mix between roses, strawberries and freshly made cinnamon rolls.

The queen breathed in the scent. "Do you like that?," she asked, putting her hand to her abdomen. The ground was soft beneath her, covered with a thin layer of grass and fallen petals from the blossoms of the trees making it seem as if she were walking on a blushing cloud. It was almost as if she had fallen into one of her fantasies that she used to read to her students. But every fantasy has a villain, an evil that the hero must stop. Do not be deceived though, this story will not be like all the others. No, this story will cross the boundaries between hero and villain.

Queen Mia had been so enthralled by her surroundings that she did not realized when the sky began to darken. She felt so calm that she had fallen asleep in the soft bedding covering the floor and by the time she awoke, she could hardly see her hands in front of her. Upon realizing how long she had been away, she quickly stood up, almost stumbling backwards from her haste. She examined her surroundings but was at a loss of where exactly she had ended up. Attempting to remain calm, she decided to simply retrace her steps back to town, but the more she walked the more far away she seemed from getting back home. Every direction she looked, all she could see were trees. She felt so foolish to have come so far alone, usually being so sensible. She assured herself that she would find her way but this optimism did not hold for long and after a while she began running, suddenly the forest seeming so threatening. The branches that earlier looked like welcoming arms now looked like claws. The cold air was beginning to feeling piercing and she clutched her shawl closer around her. The forest air began to thicken as a blanket of fog covered it.

She would find her way back, she told herself, and certainly if she did not the king would send the guards out to search for her when he noticed her absence. But as more time passed, no one came and she seemed to be walking in circles. Her legs began to tire after a while. She sat herself down, to relieve some of the pressure off of her body. Carrying another being inside her did not make her situation any easier. Her child. Queen Mia suddenly felt even more fearful. If she did not find her way back, what would become of her child? The king's child. The kingdom's heir. She dug her fingers into her hair and clutched it, forcing herself to refrain from panicking. She would find her way back in the morning she decided. There didn't seem to be any wild animals around, so she was safe from harm. She had become extremely weary from walking around. She decided the best thing to do now was to give herself some rest so she had the energy to find her way back in the morning. With that thought she lay back on the ground, still as soft as ever, and shut her eyes.

The next day when she awoke, the sun was once again bright and the forest was back to its former serenity, but Queen Mia no longer wanted to immerse herself in the beauty. She wanted to be behind the safety of the palace walls. She got up and began walking once more, trying to find footsteps to follow back, but it seemed as if the wind has replaced the petals on the ground. She sighed and decided to just walk in a straight line and see where she ended up. Even if she ended up far away from home, at least she would eventually get out of the forest and not be stuck endlessly walking in circles. But even this plan got her nowhere. It wasn't long until her stomach began to ache from hunger and worse, her throat wrenched for some relief from the sore dryness. She carried on though, keeping her eyes out for any sign of a source of water. Soon she had to stop once more. She huddled herself back onto the ground, and hoped the king would come find her soon. Another day passed like this with the queen still remaining lost and no one coming to her rescue.

It was the next morning when she began to fantasize about all the stories she used to tell her students. The ones where a princess would be in peril and a knight would come and save her. She always hated those stories but the children loved them. Now here she was waiting for her own knight to come save her and she felt disgraced. She imagined her child being ashamed of their mother's weakness. With this thought she once again pushed herself off the ground and trudged forward.

As she walked on, she noticed something strange. The petal bedding on the floor suddenly stopped. There was a circle void of any leaves or petals on the ground. Only dust and pebbles rolled on the barren floor. A gush of wind pushed on the queen's back, as if forcing her forward. In the center stood a tree quite different from all the others. "A Gaub Tree?" The queen approached the tree in confusion. Her eyes lit up as she saw the packages of sweetness hanging on the branches of the tree. The tree was overflowing with fresh, ripe persimmons shining a bright orange shade. Her hunger overcoming her, she forgot the peculiarity of the tree's presence and excitedly snapped the nearest one off of its branch. She wiped it off with her shawl and brought the fruit to her smiling lips. She bit into the persimmon and let it's juice trickle down her throat.

One bite was all it took. The fruit slipped out of her hand. She placed one hand on the tree trunk to steady herself as her eyes became clouded and the energy from her body seemed to be seeping out. Clutching her stomach, she screamed out in pain, falling to her knees beside a boulder standing upright next to the tree. Her breathing became harsh and her heart began beating hard. Then everything suddenly went black as her head hit the hard floor with a thud.


	4. A Lost Queen

Queen Mia's eyes opened to see her bed's canopy hanging above her and heard a weak sobbing coming from the foot of the bed. She craned her neck towards the sound to see the king hunched over, his shoulders shaking. "Stephen?" The queen's voice was raspy and it hurt to talk. The king's head bolted upright as he looked towards his wife. His eyes were swollen and red as if he'd been crying for days. Normally, Mia would feel pained to see her husband like this, but right now she simply stared at him.

"Mia! Mia, you're awake! Are you feeling ok?" He clambered over to her side. Mia just looked up at him with glossy eyes, as if she could not register what he was asking her. Finally she spoke again.

"I think so?" Her response was unsure. She felt strange. Like she was lost in another world. But she felt so light.

"Mia, I was so worried for you. How did you end up all the way out there?" The queen did not respond. Instead, she turned her head towards the window and placed a hand on her abdomen.

After a while she spoke again. "A girl."

"What?" The king was confused and worried over his wife's behavior.

"It's a girl," she repeated with a smile plastered to her face now, patting her belly.

"That…That's wonderful, Mia." The king wasn't sure why the queen was so confidently saying this. They had always said they wanted a daughter, but they both agreed they would be equally happy with either boy or girl. Right now the queen did not seem to show this sentiment though, but he did not want to say anything to upset her. He had been so alarmed to find her absent from the palace when he had returned home and had sent out guards to find her right away. The second day he went out in search of her, too. It wasn't until a full four days later that he found her unconscious in the middle of the cherry blossom forest, next to a quite out of place tree. It took another two days for her to finally wake up. He was simply glad to be hearing her voice again. But the melodious tone to it was missing.

"You should get some rest now."

"She'll be beautiful. She'll have hair as black as ebony. Skin as white as snow. Lips as red as blood," the queen proudly said.

"I'm sure she will," he simply agreed. But inside he was startled. Mia had always been against superficial beauty, so hearing her say this was not like her. The king sighed and simply retreated the chambers though. "I'll come back later. Please ask one of the servants if you need anything. I'll try to get the healer to come check on you again." He decided she was probably just in shock and would be back to normal soon.

This did not happen though. The healer came and gave approval of the queen's health, although he observed that her eyes were strangely dilated. Days passed and the queen stayed in her own world, mostly lingering by windows, looking out towards the forest. She wore a permanent smile on her face for several days, but soon that dissolved into an anxious expression. This remained with her for the next few months. As time went on, she grew paler and had to be forced to eat and drink. The king tried to speak to her, but the words went unheard by the queen. She became silent and numb and the king yearned to see her genuine smile again. While once she used to speak her every thought to her husband, now she would always be muttering "Black. White. Red," repeatedly to herself and kept to herself, quietly writing in a journal when she wasn't standing by the window. Soon she became bedridden though, not having the energy to carry herself on her feet. She still looked towards her window, scribbling into her journal with one hand even with her gaze diverted.

The king wondered what the queen wrote in her journal and was often tempted to peer inside it while she slept, but his respect for her privacy was too great so he refrained himself. Instead he did everything he could to care for her and let her know she was still loved. But he doubted she even realized his presence anymore. He stopped doing his kingly duties and the townspeople wept out of fear of what would become of them due to the wrath of a broken king, if something were to happen to the queen.

As time passed, soon it was time for the child to be welcomed into the world. The queen was right. In the darkness of the winter night, the princess was born. A princess strong and courageous, but with whispers hidden in her heart. At that moment, something in the world shifted. A magical spell cast over it. That which only she herself could break. If she chooses to do so. With hair thick and dark as ever. And pale, smooth skin. Bright red lips. But the midwife was quite surprised when she opened her eyes. They were her mother's. They were dark, like an endless tunnel. The queen outstretched her arms, silently asking for her baby. The midwife placed the princess in the Queen Mia's arms and left to go call the anxious king waiting in the corridor.

"Congratulation your majesty. It's a girl."

"A girl? It's a girl!" The king joyously pulled the alarmed midwife into a tight hug. "Thank you so much."

"It's quite alright. You should go to them now," the blushing midwife replied.

The king was just about to respond in affirmation when they heard screaming from the queen's chambers. They ran towards the room to find the queen pushing herself up against the headboard, the crying baby placed dangerously close to the edge of the bed.

"Take her away! Get her away from me!" The queen was quite visibly distressed and continuously shouted to take the child she once could not wait to hold. She had once asked the king, "How is it possible to so deeply miss someone you haven't even met yet?" But now she didn't seem to want to do anything with the girl. The baby seemed quite frightened from the noise as well and was screaming out cries as loud as it could, too, causing the queen to place her hands to her ears and squeeze her eyes shut. The midwife quickly ran to grab the child before it could fall as the king went to try to coax the queen to normal. The midwife took the child out to the corridor to calm it down, while the king spoke to his wife.

"Mia. Mia, what's wrong?"

"Get her away. Get her away." The queen kept repeating the same words in whimpers.

"It's ok. They've taken her outside."

At this the queen finally opened her eyes and looked towards the king.

"Stephen?"

"Yes. I'm here Mia."

"Stephen…" The queen clutched onto his arms and buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing hard. The king let her cry for what seemed like hours, but then he finally lifted her up and grasped her shoulders and looked into her eyes which were now finally clear as so long.

"Please tell me what's wrong Mia."

"Her…her heart…"

"What's wrong with her heart?" The queen did not answer and instead fell into loud sobs again. The king quickly stood up and ran into the corridor, but the midwife had disappeared. He frantically ran through the halls in search and finally found his baby in the midwife's arms in the dining hall.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was filled with frustration.

"Shhh…I'm sorry." The midwife held her finger to her lips and she rocked the child back and forth. "She wouldn't stop crying to I brought her here while the queen calmed down."

"Let me see her," the king took his baby and held two fingers at where her heart was and felt a steady, strong beat. "I don't understand. The queen said something about…"

"Stephen?" The king turned to find his wife leaning against the wall, barely able to keep herself lifted.

"Mia! You shouldn't be walking!"

"Let me see her." She made grabby hands towards the king and he hesitantly placed the princess into her mother's arms. She looked down and gave a weak smile to her child and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead. The king was relieved to see even such as small portrayal of affection from the queen.

"Let's get you back to your room." The king allowed the queen to lean on him as he walked her back to her chamber.

When they finally made it back to the room the midwife asked, "What will you name her?"

Before the king could even form a coherent thought, the queen answered, "Ebony. Ebony Black."


	5. Strength and Courage

Ebony grew to be a beautiful and very charming young girl, but also very wild and rambunctious. By the age of five, she had climbed every tree within the palace garden walls. She had trapped a fox in a net and made it her pet. Her father made her let it go of course, much to her discontent. She didn’t talk to others much, but she would often go screaming down the corridors for no said reason, her hair unbrushed, barefoot, wearing dresses that once used to dazzle in the sun but now were covered in filth. She would throw tantrums and throw things and kick walls. At the same time, she had a very quiet and mysterious side. She had a tendency to appear in front of people out of nowhere, her footsteps light and completely silent. She would often just silently watch her father working for hours before he noticed her. The servants felt very uneasy as they knew she may be watching them silently at any moment, whispering things to herself. But her most concerning trait was her keen interest in everything dark. What other kids her age would find scary, she would find fascinating. While other girls would play with dolls, she would sharpen stones and sticks into spears and knives. She would even predict the deaths of people she had never met before, and they always came true. When her father heavy heartedly had to issue an execution to a traitor, Ebony had snuck into the chamber to watch the man die. Queen Mia was outraged that the guards had let her little girl slip through to watch something so horrifying. But more than the guards she was appalled by her daughter’s desire to watch such a thing.

The kingdom whispered about the aberrant girl. Some thought she was the offspring of the devil. Others called her a witch. King Stephen wouldn’t allow her to go out, in fear of someone hurting her. He made her a prisoner in her home, just like once he was himself. He had no choice though. People believed she had cursed the town. After all, her birth was soon followed by a long-standing drought. There would hardly be any rain except the slight drizzle. The rivers had gone dry. The crops had withered. The once happy and prosperous town was dying. All were ill and no one knew why. They were poor and desperate. And with desperation comes a need for a culprit. So they pointed fingers at Ebony. The king himself was unsure. His own mother has mysteriously passed from the sudden onset of a terrible illness soon after Ebony’s birth. But he tried hard to keep peace. Not only did he have to keep his family from falling apart, but also had to keep his kingdom fed and safe. It was not an easy task. He was alone. A ruler of a large kingdom with no one there for guidance and everything on his shoulders. His once supportive wife had now become distant from him as well.

After Ebony was born, Mia had tried hard to act normal. To love her family as once before. But her heart was heavy and her mind was always racing. Her attachment to her journal continued. Always writing in it while her child slept. And always clutching it tight while she was awake. Her hands shook when she held her child. Her voice trembled when she spoke to her. She could hardly look at her. While once she planned to care for her child with her own hands, to feed it herself, now she couldn’t even eat in the same room as her. No one blamed her though. Ebony was not the princess everyone had expected. But she was still her child. And a child needs a mother’s love. The more Mia pushed Ebony away, the more Ebony turned to darkness.

Ebony would watch her mother from afar, never daring to go closer unless she was called out to. Although she had never seen outside of the palace walls, she had seen the servant children with their mothers and somehow something seemed so much different. So much warmer. The queen was not a neglectful mother though. She made sure her daughter was fed, clothed, and educated. Her entire life revolved around Ebony alone. But Ebony hardly knew what her mother’s voice sounded like. What her hand felt like. Even her father was so estranged due to his busy life. She longed for a hug sometimes. That was how she found Lady Eleanor. The king’s sole cousin. A kind widowed woman.

In the dark, quiet corridors Lady Eleanor had found Ebony weeping alone. She had carried her to her room and there Ebony slept every night since. There was no complaint from Queen Mia. Ebony had found the love of a mother that way. Eleanor looked far more like Ebony’s mother than Ebony than Mia did as well. If one was not to know her true mother they would certainly mistake Ebony to be Eleanor’s offspring. But Ebony still longed for Mia’s affection more with every passing day. And when her mother looked the other way every night when she waited for some sort of recognition, her heart ached. She clutched onto Eleanor tightly to hide her tears in the darkness of the night, but Eleanor knew what the wet stains on her clothes meant. She said nothing though and let the child cry in peace. Sometimes Eleanor felt jealous that Mia still meant so much to the child but she understood the pain of not having a mother; her own mother had passed away when she was quite young. So she just continued being her companion and protector.

Queen Mia secretly did keep watch over Ebony. After Eleanor and Ebony would fall asleep, she would peer into the chambers and whisper a good night. She always was in search of where Ebony was and what she was doing. For someone who seemed to not be able to bear the sight of her daughter, she watched her quite a lot. While grasping her journal she was always out to find her daughter as if she were some sort of creature to be studied from a distance.

Just in this manner, once Mia caught Ebony crouching down on the floor of the garden before an unconscious servant boy. As she hurried over, she saw that his breathing was light and his face was covered in blood.

“What’s happened here?” Mia asked, her voice erratic.

Ebony looked up at her mother and met her dark eyes. “He was being bad. So I did it,” she simply said as she tangled her fingers through the boy’s blood soaked hair and pulled on it, making him whimper.

“Stop it! Did what? Harmed an innocent boy with your horrid ways?” Mia dropped to her knees and pulled out her handkerchief and released the boy from her daughter’s hold and dabbed his wound. She called out for the guards, who came rushing at the sound of the distressed queen’s voice. She had them take the boy to the healer. As they walked away, she turned to Ebony and clutched her shoulders tightly until the child squirmed in discomfort. Then she spoke. And for perhaps the first time, her voice was level and strong when speaking to her.

“Ebony. Ebony listen to me. You must fight it. Fight this. Don’t let it consume you. Be strong my child. Be strong, courageous and kind. Be kind to all. To the people. To the creatures. Push it out and fill your heart with love. Purify yourself with it.”

The queen pushed Ebony’s messy hair out of her face and looked deeply into the eyes that were so similar to her own. Then she got up and walked back to the palace. Ebony was confused by her words. She didn’t understand what her mother meant, but for once her mother had spoken to her of her own will and asked her for something. She must fulfill it.

“Yes mother,” she whispered.

Ebony had gone to Eleanor afterwards and told her what had happened exactly. The boy had been picking her mother’s flowers without permission and she thought it best to punish him. So she had picked up a rock to do just that. Eleanor was now just as distressed as the queen as Ebony wove her tale. She told Ebony her actions were wrong. Ebony ignored her words and just made a simple request. She asked her to write down her mother’s words on some parchment. Eleanor did as told. She then folded up the words and put them in her locket her father had given her. It was large and golden with a diamond adorning it. The words “Viriliter agite et confortamini” were inscripted around the diamond. She didn’t like wearing it, but she always kept it hidden beneath her pillow. When Eleanor would fall asleep, she would take the parchment to the window and read it in the moonlight, trying to decipher it. Even though she could hardly read yet. But never quite understanding.

_______________________________________________________________________

A few days later it was time for celebration. It was Ebony’s sixth birthday. Although the townspeople didn’t particularly like the girl, while once they would have celebrations every day, now they needed an excuse for one. So in honor of Princess Ebony’s birthday, banners were put up. Whatever flowers the children could find were woven into long garlands to pin up on the crumbling buildings. Designs were made on the ground with chalk by the children. The old instruments were taken out to play old songs. The tables were lined with not quite enough food, but a feast nonetheless. All the while, Ebony stared out of her window watching them. She couldn’t join them so it confused her why they would celebrate her day of birth.

“Ebony?” Lady Eleanor approached Ebony from behind and tucked her hair behind her ear. For once it was neat. And her dress was clean. Ebony looked up at her guardian, but said nothing.

“You don’t like the celebrations?” Ebony shook her head. It wasn’t that she didn’t like the attention, but while the townspeople celebrated, the castle was quiet. Her parents were nowhere to be seen. It didn’t feel like this day was meant to be any different than others.

“Well, I have something planned just for you. Come with me.” Eleanor swooped Ebony up and carried her to the garden. When she finally stopped, she saw that a man stood there. He was dressed in an odd white suit. He held what looked like a small cage under his left arm. He had one foot pointed west, and the other stood perpendicularly in front of it. His right hand had a glove on it and in it he held a long silver rod.

“This is Monsieur Fernand. He’s here to teach you fencing.” Ebony looked at his curiously and finally spoke.

“What’s fencing.”

“It’s a sport, mademoiselle.” The French man approached the duo and Eleanor placed Ebony down. The man crouched down before the girl and held up a smaller version of the white suit in front of her. “Put these on.” Eleanor took them from the man and began dressing Ebony.

“Ebony, I want you to have something to help you release what you have inside of you.”

“What do I have inside of me?”

“I’m not sure dear.” Then Eleanor spun the girl around and gently pushed her forward, towards her new teacher. He handed her a small foil, which still seemed much too big for her.”

“Just the basics today,” he spoke. He held up his own foil up to his face and swung it down. Ebony tried to replicate his action, but lost her balance doing so. Eleanor giggled, but encouraged her to continue.

_______________________________________________________________________

“So how was your birthday?”

“The best ever.”

“I’m glad. Now for another treat.” After a long day of learning fencing, Ebony was now ready to end the day with some sweets. Eleanor placed Ebony on her seat at the table where an array of different tarts, cakes and pastries awaited her. They were all beautifully decorated with flowers and fairies. Ebony though went for the cake that was decorated with roses dripping in red and slices of persimmon balanced on top.

Before she could bite into her cake though a horrific scream echoes down the halls and filled the air. Eleanor rushed down the corridor, but Ebony just sat there. Silent and unmoving. Her eyes wide. Her hands clutched. As if she already knew what had happened. She slowly slid down her seat and walked towards her mother’s room. The journey seemed so long and too fast at the same time. She entered inside and saw Eleanor sobbing with her hands in front of her face. A servant woman stood in the corner, her face completely white. Her father sat on the bed clutching her unmoving mother, his loud screams of agony filling the room. The journal open on the ground, Ebony's name plastered across the page. And a half-eaten persimmon loosely hanging in her mother's hand.

She walked forward to her mother, but her father pushed her so hard she fell to the floor with a loud thud.

“Stephen!” Eleanor rushed over to Ebony and held onto her tightly.

“Keep her away. Just keep her away,” he said in a pained voice, tears streaking his face. Ebony shook off Eleanor's arms and stood up but stayed in her place, watching her mother’s lifeless eyes.


	6. The Mirror on the Wall

A scorching sun, dry land, broken families, hungry peasants. The once happy land was now this: a corrupted kingdom with an unfair king that had no content civilians. Dark dust blew in the wind. The only sound to be heard was the ticking of the great clock tower. Orphans had to learn to fend for themselves. Widows cried themselves to sleep. Men worked endless hours in the mines with infected scars covering their bodies and ashes burning their eyes to blindness, all to put a few morsels of bread on the table. People were dying young. Infants were birthed unmoving. And all fingers pointed to one sole person. Murderer of her own mother they called her. A plague on the land. But over time her very existence had become somewhat of a myth. All her life she had been locked away, but now, no one even spoke of her. Save for the whispering rumors. She was never seen. Never heard of. Some believed she had died many years ago. When a foolish peasant once asked the king of her, he furiously had the poor man hanged. Her memory had become distorted. And echo of a whisper drifted through the hills of a woman. Stories of a sorceress would pass through the land. Of a demon that lurks within the castle walls. _She has skin as white as a ghost. Lips soaked from blood of her victims. Hair as dark as death. And eyes like a tunnel to nowhere._

These lines, though exaggerated, were not far from the truth. Within the castle walls, sat a now young woman, as fair as ever. Smooth, white skin. Locks of hair falling over eyes stained red from years of tears that would not stop flowing. Ebony Black. Princess of the land. Daughter of the late Queen Mia. With dark, wavy hair that reached her knees and dressed in pure white gowns, it was no wonder she was mistaken as a spirit. But she was very much alive. At least on the outside. Inside, she was empty. A shell with no host inside.

Ebony Black had seen her mother’s dead body, her soulless eyes, on the night of her sixth birthday. She has not celebrated a birthday since. She stays locked in her room. Bolted shut. Mindlessly wandering around in circles. Like her mother before her, she loves to read. Eyes memorizing the lines of words so that she may dream of enchanted kingdoms at night instead of the dark images she sees every time her eyes shut. But after years of slipping into the castle library in the darkness, has read every book and scroll down to the ancient rules of the kingdom. With her long, slender fingers, she can sew wonderful garments like her mother as well. She weaves together silk cloths, making patterns with thin threads, not once piercing her delicate skin. But yet again she has reached her limit as her wardrobe is now cramped tight with the numerous dresses she has sewn, some hiding in boxes under her bed as well. And no occasion to wear them on. So now, with nothing to occupy the long hours of the days, she has become nocturnal. Sleeping all day, trying to compress the beating in her head. And wandering the halls at night. Shadows in the light scare her, but she finds comfort in pitch blackness. No one to be seen. Nothing to be heard but her own footsteps and the steady beating of her heart. She stands by windows, staring out at the deserted town and dull moon, wishing upon the stars. She remembers her mother’s songs, but she doesn’t dare to taint the memory by singing on her own, her voice now scratchy from being rarely used. But she hums the tune to it sometimes, imagining her mother lulling her to sleep.

_Petals that blow away in the wind_

_Ebony, Ebony, Go to Sleep_

_A forest of pink surrounding me_

_Ebony, Ebony, Go to Sleep_

_Honey and lavender in the air_

_Far and wide, a land of clouds_

_Ebony, Ebony, Go to sleep_

_A storm is coming_

_The darkness falls_

_Close your eyes_

_Go to sleep_

_A lone tree stands so tall_

_Sweet and soft, its kin it grows_

_Ebony, Ebony, Go to sleep_

_A bite, a fall, a transformation_

_All is new_

_Something is lost_

_Close your eyes_

_Go to sleep_

_Tomorrow will start a new day_

_Clear your heart_

_Empty your soul_

_Ebony, Ebony, Go to sleep_

_For you, for you, it belongs to_

_Open the doors_

_Take what’s yours_

_Ebony, Ebony, Go to sleep_

A strange song, but one that gives Ebony comfort. It is one of the few good memories she has with her mother. Ebony occasionally sees her father’s slow moving figure at night, but he never sees her. For his dreams lead him about the castle at night. Eyes open, but unseeing. Memories of waltzes with his beloved late wife projecting within his mind. Ebony stays hidden away from him in the mornings. Too ashamed to meet his eyes and too furious to stand in his presence. Anger and guilt is woven into their relationship. All her life she had been his prisoner and now he refuses to acknowledge her, only weeping over his dead wife and forgetting what she had left behind for him. But of course, why would he look her way? It’s true, is it not? Ebony had killed her mother. Her mother who had been pushed to the brink of her sanity over a child who she was convinced was tainted. But if her father loved his wife so much, then why did he do what he did? Move on. That is why Ebony cannot forgive him. But there is one Ebony despised more.

The woman she once admired. Whose lap she cried on. Whose ears she whispered in. Lady Eleanor, the king’s second cousin, now queen, was the embodiment of pure evil in Ebony’s eyes. She remembers her mother’s portraits being taken down from the walls and the new queen’s being hung up in their place. She had stolen away her mother’s portraits and hidden them behind her headboard. Every now and then staring into her mother’s painted eyes. Eleanor’s portraits need to be replaced every few months, but mysterious claw marks find their way onto them. Unlike Ebony, the kingdom however saw the queen as the last ray of hope. Gentle and warm they called her. She calmed her husband’s anger and protected the land in whatever way she could. She spoke soothing words of encouragement to the families in despair, smuggling food and coins to them under her velvety cape in disguise during the nights. She was the hero of the living fairy tale of the land. But to Ebony, she was far from anything good. Fraud. Liar. Deceiver. Wicked. These were names she called Eleanor by in the secrecy of her chambers. Ebony’s relationship with her mother had never been good, but the love was there. The bond between any mother and child. And to see her mother’s place been taken so easily was nothing less than absolute betrayal. She felt used and misguided.

The only thing that brought her solace was when she clutched her locket within her palms, chanting her mother’s last words to her over and over again while she swore revenge upon the evil queen. Ironic compared to her mother’s words: “Be strong, courageous and kind. Be kind to all. To the people. To the creatures. Push it out and fill your heart with love. Purify yourself with it”. Ebony couldn’t though. Something within fueled her anger more and more with every passing day. Something grew inside her. She could feel it. It was pressing against her chest. A tingle would pass through her arms and fingers and she would find herself knocking over vases in anger. For years she has cried over what she thought of as a disease inside of her. She would have spasms in the night, pain engulfing her as she arched her back in pain, sweat breaking out over her. The healers didn’t know what was wrong with her and her father would merely stand in the back and watch wearily, saying nothing during her attacks. But as she grew older, she realized she had a malicious intent inside of her and made a pact to use this evil as a source of power against her step-mother. One day she would take back the kingdom from her and bring her mother justice. There was one thing Eleanor had given her though that she was grateful for. Swordsmanship.

After her sixth birthday passed, Ebony filled her life with books and sleep. But every Friday evening, she forgot everything and fenced. Her mentor, Monsieur Fernand, taught her new techniques. Perry. Lunge. Strike. He made her practice long hours. He challenged her to beat him in a bout. And one day, on the eve of her 21st birthday, filled with sorrow at the remembrance of her mother’s death, the tingling spreading through her entire body, she finally did. That was when he decided she was ready for more. He took her foil away from her shaking hands and handed her a sword, mighty and strong. The blade glistened in the sun. The point sharp and ready to pierce. She swung her arms around him and cried in his shoulder as he bid her farewell, promising to meet again. The following Friday a new man stepped into the palace. He had broad shoulders. Dressed in a blanket of fur. Thick, curly, cocoa brown hair. Large arms. Messy stubble of a beard. But his eyes were kind. Ebony hesitantly approached him, but when he smiled a large, toothy grin, her worries were eased and she smiled back.

“Madame, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“You as well. What’s your name?”

“Alexander.”

“You are skilled with a blade, yes?”

“A sword. A bow and arrow. A dagger. An axe. If there is a tool that exists, I know it as my kin.”

“What do you do?”

“I hunt. I used to bring meat for your old teacher, but one day he made a strange request. He said there is a girl, sad and alone, and I want her to be strong as an iron wall. Go make her into a weapon. And that is how I found myself here.”

Ebony smiled at hearing Monsieur Fernand’s words. This huntsman may not appear as people she was used to, but her mentor clearly trusted him, so she would, too. And so she practiced with all the different weapons the huntsman possessed, but mostly the sword. When she gripped the handle she felt powerful yet elegant. The blade had a soul of its own it seemed. It moved so naturally in her hands. Wanting to find its target. The presence inside of her seemed appeased when she held it. Alexander insisted she learn the bow and arrow as well, so she obliged but she did not feel that same connection as she did with a sword. It was as if she was born to be its host. Every time her lessons ended, she cried, but the huntsman gave her his goofy grin and assured her he would return. After some lessons, Ebony learned that this big, strong man was actually younger than her. He was only nineteen. Orphaned as a child. Growing up in the woods alone. Surviving on scraps he found until he had taught himself the ways of weaponry. Ebony held him close after one practice and when he questioningly said “Madame”, she replied “call me sister” and this was how she found a new companion. She taught him to read while they rested and he made her laugh with his silly jokes. She ruffled his hair when he tried to be serious and he gently pulled on her braids when she made fun of him. It was a friendship Ebony needed. And like this more years passed. With Ebony preparing herself to one day…one day what? She wasn’t sure.

Between her lessons, Ebony stayed in her bedroom, bored and suffocating. She looked towards her blade hanging on the wall and counted down the days to her next lesson. The sword seemed to call to her. Begging her to harness its power. Twinkling in the moonlight. It was one of these nights of waiting that Ebony found herself face to face with that woman. Queen Eleanor. Eleanor had entered her chambers and found herself staring into Ebony’s furious dark eyes.

“Leave,” she said simply, turning her head away, pulling her knees up towards her chest as she sat on the bed. The queen disregarded her words and came closer, a hesitance in her steps.

“Ebony. It’s your birthday. I can’t believe you’re 24. I brought you something.” She lifted up a small wooden box.

“I do not wish to speak with you.” Eleanor still approached her and opened the box in her hands. A simple yet beautiful chain glowed inside. She laid it around Ebony’s neck, securing it. Ebony stiffened at her touch but said nothing.

“Ebony, I don’t like you staying around that man.” Eleanor said as she stepped away.

“What man?” Ebony looked towards her, the anger being replaced with confusion.

“That huntsman.”

“Alexander? How dare you! He’s like a brother to me.” Ebony’s rage returned and she stood up to face her step-mother.

“I don’t like him.”

“Of course you don’t. You’ve already taken my father away from me. Now you want to take away my only friend.” Ebony spoke with an icy voice. The very air around turning tense. A shiver went down Eleanor’s spine, but she stood her ground.

“Ebony, I did not take your father away from you. You know what happened. Your father fell ill, and the kingdom needed someone to rule while he recovered. And you, you needed a mother. Something I always wanted to be for you.”

“You are not my mother!” Ebony ripped the necklace off her neck, leaving marks on her skin, and threw it on the floor. Ebony’s words and actions were like shards of glass to Eleanor. “Do you even remember what today is? It’s the anniversary of my mother’s death! And you’re trying to buy me over with useless gifts?”

“Ebony, please, I did everything just for you.”

“Get out!” Ebony grabbed her sword and pointed it directly towards her stepmother. Eleanor stared at the threat in shock.

“…As you wish.”

* * *

 

Eleanor, full of grief, wandered out to the quiet town, sauntering through the empty streets. There was rubble on the ground and scratches on the walls from the intense storms that hit the town years ago. The king never bothered to get the town repaired and there was only so much the queen could do. This was still a man’s world.

Stepping through the gloomy town, the queen became lost in her thoughts, not realizing she was being followed. The queen let out a breath, seeing a foggy cloud form before her lips. Eleanor threw her head back and stared at the stars, willing to become one of them. One especially bright one twinkled brightly.

“Mia, is that you?” Eleanor whispered. “Do you also think I’ve done you wrong? I only wanted what was best for our kingdom and for my…your daughter. There’s something about her. You knew something, didn’t you? I can feel it every time I stand near her. It scares me, but I won’t leave her. Not like you did. Why did you do it? She needed you. Still needs you.”

“My queen.” Eleanor jolted her head towards the sudden voice and saw an old woman. She was dressed in a black cloak that fell over her eyes and had a hunch in her back. Her right hand, thin and weary, held a broken branch as a cane. Her nose was pointed and her teeth were broken. Her very presence was chilling.

“Yes? Do you need some money?”

“No, my queen.”

“Then what do you need?”

“It’s awfully late for a queen to be out so late. Won’t you come inside my hut?”

“No thank you…I should be heading back now.”

“Please my queen. I only wish to tell you of the turmoil heading your way.”

“What do you mean?” At Eleanor’s questioning, the woman lifted her head and revealed her glass eyes.

“It is of utmost importance.” Eleanor gasped in surprise.

“You’re…the seer.” If there was one person the town folk trusted the most, it was the seer. She told fortunes about both the upcoming good and bad. Eleanor doubted her talents, and up till now was not even sure of her existence, but seeing as the woman standing before her who did not seem to budge, she nodded her head. Realizing the blind woman could not see her actions, she opened her mouth to speak but the woman already turned and began walking away. The queen followed, something close to fear running through her.

Eleanor was led into a small, dark hut made of clay. There was not much inside. A few pots and pans on the ground, a bed made of sticks woven together, and a small wooden chair. But what caught the queen’s eyes was the mirror that hung high on the wall. It was large and strangely clean for such a dusty place. Its frame was bronze and elaborately designed. It shined brightly in the darkness. The queen walked over and stepped in front of it, but she saw no reflection.

“What is this?” Eleanor looked towards the seer, a buzzing sensation running all over her.

“That my queen is why I brought you here. The great mirror on the wall has been whispering to me.”

“Whispering what?”

“Of a great evil that is coming to the land”

“What kind of evil?”

“An evil so great and powerful, driven by rage, greed and vengeance. It will destroy what is left of the land. It will come in the form of a woman.”

“What woman?” Eleanor was getting anxious now. She didn’t understand what the seer was saying. She didn’t know how much to believe. But something inside her told her she had to find out.

“The one with the darkest heart.”

“Who is this woman? Where will she come from?” The seer gestured towards the mirror.

“Ask the mirror on the wall.” Eleanor pursed her lips but took a deep breath and stood closer to the mirror.

“Mirror…Mirror on the wall, who has the darkest heart of them all?” The seer next to her groaned. Eleanor turned towards her, bewildered, and saw that her glass eyes had gone dark. She began shaking and threw her head back but then straightened back up, standing tall, her hunch now gone. When the woman next spoke, it was not her own voice that came out of her lips, but Eleanor’s own voice.

“Ebony Black.” Eleanor gasped and placed her hand over her mouth in shock. She didn’t understand what was going on. What was this mirror?

“Ebony?”

“Ebony Black has the darkest heart of them all.” The seer repeated in Eleanor’s voice.

“Mirror on the wall, how may I save my daughter from this all?”

“To break the curse full of woe, she must find true love to show. If the curse you cannot stall, death upon her will befall.”

The queen, clutching the sides of her gown, turned and ran out of the hut. She moved faster than she ever did before until she reached the castle gates, out of breath. She looked up towards the bright light shining out of Ebony’s window, brightening the night. What was going what? Darkest heart of them all. Death upon her will befall. What did this all mean? And true love? How can a girl who has never even seen the outside world find true love? And how much time did she have left? Eleanor wished she had asked more questions, but right now her head felt heavy and her heart was constricting. All she could do was think about Ebony and her fate.


End file.
